Not Cinderella
by funkymoleperson
Summary: Syaoran Li is the prince of the land, soon to be wed. In traditional Cinderella style, three balls are planned to find him a wife. But what if Japan’s “Cinderella” isn’t whom Syaoran falls in love with? An SS ficcy.
1. The Kitchen Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura **

**Summary: Syaoran Li is the prince of the land, soon to be wed. In traditional Cinderella style, three balls are planned to find him a wife. But what if Japan's "Cinderella" isn't whom Syaoran falls in love with? An S/S ficcy.**

**Notes: This is my first fan fic in this section; so don't be _too_ hard on me. I watched Cardcaptors five years ago and hardly remember anything about it…I need to buy the manga…so if the characters aren't…well…perfectly in character; I hope you will forgive me. **

* * *

One: The Kitchen Help

Syaoran's POV:

"I'm going to get married," Syaoran repeated flatly, staring at his mother, the queen, in disbelief. She nodded firmly at him.

"It is your duty as crown prince, and I expect you to take it seriously. Now, there will be three balls, held weekly for you to meet potential brides. After the third, you will then chose a woman to marry and the wedding will be scheduled. It's really quite simple. I have no idea _why_ you seem to have trouble with it. _Now,_ go into the tailor's with your sisters, you'll need to have proper attire for the first ball, taking place in…oh…two days…" Yelan Li instructed, and then marched out of the meeting hall before her son could argue. Syaoran frowned and sat in his seat for a long time, thinking hard.

"Hey there, Syaoran-kun!" Eriol called out cheerfully, skipping over to where the prince was sitting in the grass, staring into space, "You okay, there?" Syaoran blinked and looked up.

"Oh, it's you," he commented dryly. Eriol ignored his friend's manner and sprawled out next to him.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" the blue haired young man chirped happily, "Why, you'll have all of the richest, prettiest, hardest-to-get women in the land right in your ballroom, all trying to gain _your_ affection. Isn't that wonderful?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "That kind of thing may thrill _you_, Eriol-kun, but it doesn't _me_. I never asked to be set up! I never _wanted_ to be set up. Honestly, I never even wanted to be a bloody prince, but…"

Eriol grinned and clamped a hand over his friend's mouth before he could get further, "_That_ is why you hang out with _me_, Syaoran-chan." Syaoran's eyes narrowed.

"_What_ did you just call me?" he asked dangerously, but Eriol could see the sparkle of amusement in the prince's eye. The blue haired young man laughed and hopped up.

"Come on, princeling, there is a ball to prepare for, and _I_ shall aide you in making a list of conversational topics to use with women," Eriol said jovially before skipping off, leaving Syaoran to scramble after him, looking slightly irritated, but laughing all the same.

Sakura's POV:

Someone else was laughing as the two young men chased each other over the castle lawns, but it was not one who was involved. In fact, Sakura Kinimoto had to lean rather far to the left while chopping carrots to look out the kitchen door to where the two were carousing, but the kitchen maid didn't mind. The prince and his friend were an endless source of amusement to her.

Especially since work had been hard lately. Sakura's brother Touya was ill and she'd had to work extra to make enough money to support the two of them. Their father was a traveling merchant and wasn't home a great deal, and with Touya sick, Sakura had to care for the family. It was a strain, especially with the head cook's temper when the older woman had a little too much brandy in the evenings. So, observing prince Li was about the only thing Sakura had to keep herself entertained in the long monotony of her current state. He had a reputation for being not very open to other people, but when she watched him…when he was alone…or with that friend of his, Prince Li was very much human.

"Kinimoto-kohai! Lunch break. You're expected back in an hour," the head cook called out, pulling her own lunch together out of the choicest bits she had saved from the royal family's meal. Sakura would have to prepare her own lunch again.

"Yes, Sempai," she replied and then scooped up a few scraps and departed for the castle library, her favorite place to spend lunch. It was quiet there, and she could spend her time in peace, reading, or simply eating in a dark corner, where no one would bother her for once…

Today Sakura did not feel inclined to read, so she headed to the farther bookshelves, where fewer people wandered through, looking around for a good spot. However, preoccupied with her own task, she was not watchful, and bumped into something.

"I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled, quickly moving to the side. The lords and ladies were easily irritated by the lower classmen getting in their way. She hoped to avoid any trouble that would make them report to the head cook. That was the last thing she needed right now.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going. Excuse me," came a deep, slightly amused voice. Sakura recognized that voice. Swallowing, she looked up at the face of the person she ad bumped into. It was the prince Li. Sakura bowed low, averting her gaze.

"My most humblest apologies, Li-dono. Please, let this humble servant leave and never return to the library as punishment for disturbing your persons," she muttered hastily. Li raised an eyebrow, then smiled slightly, and reached out to tip Sakura's face upwards.

"No, I wouldn't have you do that for me! Um…" he paused expectantly.

"Kinimoto Sakura, Li-dono," replied Sakura automatically. All the servants were told what manners would and would not be permitted here. She would answer to the higher up, but not bother them further, etc.

"Well, Kinimoto-san, are you looking for a certain book? I know this library quite well," started Li, but Sakura shook her head vigorously.

"Li-dono, I must not speak to you. I must go back to my duties. I will bother you no longer," she said, bowing quickly and making an attempt to escape, which seemed to amuse Li more. He had addressed her higher than she deserved and if anyone caught her continuing to talk to him, she would be in deep trouble.

"You don't have to address me with the 'dono' this and 'dono' that," Li instructed, smiling, "That is only for the stiffy older people. Here, if you don't want to look for a book, I can show you a good place to sit and eat in peace where you'll run a smaller risk of running into people."

He was being _too_ open today. High stress? Well, Sakura had heard that Li was going to be married, but he hadn't seemed too concerned when talking with his friend.

"With all respect…Li-dono…I have work to do…" she mumbled and then was finally able to flee.

Syaoran's POV:

Syaoran stood in one place awkwardly for a moment, trying to rationalize why he had tried to engage a kitchen helper in conversation and why he had almost considered showing her his favorite place by the river. There was something about her…a lost, kind of dear-caught-in-the-headlights air that intrigued him. The other female servants were ditsy and chattery, and would have jumped at the chance to be in his presence, but this Kinimoto…was rather different…

The night of the first ball was to be a masked ball, all for the fun of it, or so Syaoran's mother told him. He scowled, but agreed eventually. It was hopeless arguing with the queen.

When Syaoran entered, there was a long line of people arriving that he had to greet, and he was soon lost in the overwhelming feeling of it all, until his gaze happened to fall upon a young woman dressed in a green dress with a brown tunic over, with green eyes and short red-brown hair that looked very familiar. He couldn't quite place her…

But the prince was distracted when the whole room grew quiet. Apparently, a late guest had arrived. The annoying short announcer dude stepping forward to announce.

"Presenting that Lady Tomoyo!" (AN: I couldn't remember her last name! Meep!)

Everyone gaped in wonder as a young woman dressed in a flowing ice blue gown walked down the steps and into the room. Syaoran assumed that now would be the time to ask her to dance, though a side-glance at Eriol and all the other lords in the room, and he knew he would only get one. Though, he was more interested in finding the emerald eyed girl and talking to her…

"Excuse me…ah…Tomoyo-sama?" Syaoran asked, walking over to the young woman who had just entered.

"Yes, Li-dono?" Tomoyo responded.

"May I have this dance?" Syaoran asked, extending a hand. Tomoyo nodded and took it.

"Oh, and…" Syaoran added, "Call me Syaoran, not Li." Tomoyo nodded again, but didn't speak much through the dancing. Syaoran noted with amusement that she kept sneaking glances at Eriol through the entire song. Afterwards, another lord cut in, and the young prince was only too happy to go off on his own quest. But…the emerald-eyed girl was nowhere to be seen…

* * *

**This was shorter than I intended, and just HORRIBLE. –tears out hair- Normally, I'd brush things up a bit but…soo…. tired…-already drifting off- I was not really sure about this fic when I started writing it…it's kind of odd, and the honorifics are mixed up a tad (I'm depending on Tsubasa Chronicle's honorifics guide, here!), and it's certainly not very Japanese with the Cinderella references…well, what I'm saying is, if you actually _like this_, please review, because I'm not going to put effort into it otherwise. I've got other stories I'm working on, but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it. Consider it a trial run. If no one cares, then I won't work on it. –grins-**


	2. Revelling in Simplicity

**Notes: I'm giving up on the Japanese honorifics. I know I should be more consistent, but there is a little voice that lurks in the back of my head telling me to stick with what I'm more familiar with. So I'll be using the good old English 'Sir' and 'Lord' and 'Lady', etc. etc. A big thanks to those who corrected me on Sakura's surname and supplied me with Tomoyo's surname. I appreciate it. And for those of you who asked about what Syaoran's opposition to marriage was, well, I think you might find more of an explanation in this chapter. My heartfelt appreciation really goes out to those people who told me I was a good writer, because I have a rather low opinion of the quality of most of my writings, and had no hope for this fic in particular. Keep reviewing; I like to hear what people think.**

* * *

Two: Reveling in Simplicity

Sakura's POV:

Sakura opened her wardrobe to drag out her maid attire, her gaze lingering on the dress she had worn the night before. It was hung next to her tunic, and she had tied the strings of her small black mask around the hanger. In some ways, the outfit enchanted her – it was her only nice outfit, and it made her almost look…pretty, though her thoughts dare not stray there. She was a servant, after all. But the outfit also haunted her. It had given her a glimpse of the life she would never have, and she had liked what she had seen. Now she couldn't get her mind off of it.

In the next room over, Touya muttered something and Sakura bustled around to him to see how he was doing. Her older brother had taken for the worse and she worried about leaving him while she went to work all day. But without the money she made, they wouldn't have food or the medicine to make him well, so off she went each day, hoping that father would return home soon and make things better. It seemed that she certainly couldn't.

After having an argument with a refusing Touya about him needing food together, Sakura was able to force a few good spoonfuls of porridge down his throat before taking off. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, she promised not to dawdle once her work was over and come right home. Then, Sakura hurried out into the bright morning, shoving her sketchbook into her pocket in the process. Today would be a good day for sketching…

The cook greeted her with the usual breakfast assignments and Sakura set to work, though her mind was not focused on her task. She had never indulged in her own dreams before, but now there was that little nagging thought that had crept into her mind and wouldn't go away and she found herself wishing more and more for…better things…

Syaoran's POV:

"That Daidouji is one gorgeous woman," Eriol clucked happily, hopping over a rock as he raced Syaoran down to the river. Syaoran rolled his eyes and cut in front of his friend, running in a zigzag pattern to stay in the lead.

"Well, you certainly didn't take your eyes off her, I'll give you that," he commented, slowing down slightly to catch his breath before kicking up his pace again to utilize the last amount of strength he had, then diving into the finish spot just before Eriol. Eriol laughed.

"You weren't interested in any of those women, were you?" he asked with a slightly disbelieving expression plastered on his face. "Why are you so against this whole thing, anyway?"

_There was one woman…_ Syaoran thought, but decided not to say anything of it.

"No, Eriol, I wasn't. I'm not against love in itself, but I can't get married! Three weeks isn't enough to get to know someone and then marry them and be content with it! I'm young and I'm not thinking towards marriage yet, and I'm told I only have three _dances_ to select a bride? What if the woman that's meant for me doesn't like dancing?" he began to babble rapidly. Eriol had folded his arms during this and was now raising his eyebrows.

"You need help," he stated flatly. Syaoran sighed and pulled off his boots, sticking his feet in the running water. He ran one hand through his hair and looked back at Eriol.

"With what? Choosing a bride, or learning how to govern the country someday? It wouldn't be quite so bad if it was one or the other, but all this at once…is quite stressing…" Syaoran mused. Eriol shrugged.

"Syaoran…it seems like you have much to think about. We should talk more about his later, but for now I think I shall be going. It's lunch and I'm hoping that Lady Daidouji will be sitting down to eat with the rest of us," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Syaoran smirked.

"There will be many other lords and ladies seated at the castle's dining table as well. Good luck on finding a seat where you can even _see_ her, let alone be near her," he teased. Eriol just grinned back at him and then turned on his heal and began jogging spiritedly up the hill back to the castle.

Sakura's POV:

Sakura had been sitting up in an ancient oak tree with her sketchbook since the beginning of her lunch hour, trying to decide what to draw, when Prince Li and his friend had tumbled into her vision. She swallowed and recoiled slightly, hoping that they didn't see her, but neither seemed to notice.

After a while, the prince's friend left and the prince lay in a relaxed position against the tree trunk, watching the river quietly. Eventually, he dozed off into sleep, creating the perfect inspiration for Sakura's sketching. Needless to say, her whole hour was used rapidly enough. Prince Li did make quite a beautiful picture, sleeping there by the river. Maybe that was why Sakura had gone to the ball. Just to look at him. Because he would never look at her.

At the end of the hour, Sakura began to worry about how she was going to slip away without waking the prince, when he stirred. Yawning and blinking, Syaoran stood up and stretched, then slowly pulled on his boots. Sakura prepared to climb down when he had walked away, but she slipped slightly and rustled the branches. Prince Li looked up sharply.

"Kinomoto?" he asked, surprised, looking up at her with wide amber eyes. Sakura swallowed and slowly climbed down, not looking at him directly. She clinged to her sketchbook harder without realizing it, but the prince noticed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Prince Li, I…I came down here to draw. I didn't think you'd be here…" she mumbled, staring down at the earth, which had suddenly become very fascinating. The prince smiled slightly.

"Oh, you draw? Do you paint or…?" he began questioningly. Sakura shook her head.

"I sketch, Lord," she explained in a quiet voice.

"Did you sketch anything you could share with me?" asked the prince, genuinely curious. He couldn't draw – neither could Eriol, and he certainly hadn't known any of the castle servants who had artistic talent.

"I…um…" Sakura bit her lip.

"It's ok if you don't want to show me," said Prince Li understandingly, but Sakura had already opened her book and was slowly flipping through the pages. She hesitantly held out the book for him to see.

"I'm sorry, Prince, I…it was rude of me to sketch you without asking…" she began, but he shook his head, mouth open in amazement.

"This is…a wonderful sketch! I haven't seen anything like it before," he muttered disbelievingly. "I'm no art critic, but this is really well done!"

Sakura gave him a small, shy smile.

"You can keep it," she said softly. "If your lordship so desires."

Prince Li grinned suddenly and handed the sketchbook back to her.

"No, it's yours, you drew it. I feel privileged that you allowed me to look at it. Besides, you'll have a way to remember me by now! That way I can strike up a friendship with you," he said mischievously and winked at her. Sakura squeaked in surprise and he laughed.

_As if I need help remembering you_. Sakura thought, but did not voice her thought. She watched as the prince began walking up the hill towards the castle and suddenly remembered that she must be back in the kitchens. Collecting herself, Sakura ran madly up the slope, mowing by the prince like a tornado. He grinned bemusedly after her and inwardly thought…

_That is a girl I really need to get to know._

In the following week Sakura continued to come to her spot up in the tree during her lunch hour and sketch. Syaoran decided to go down to the river, and when he did she would sketch him, and sometimes show him what she had drawn, but she never asked him to come and when he didn't show up sometimes, she would never mention it. Always the good servant, Sakura was.

Syaoran found himself immensely pleased that Sakura was sketching him, though she was only one of the kitchen help, and one who he didn't particularly know well. She was just pleasant to be around, and didn't ask him of anything, like everyone else seemed to be doing. He wanted to talk to her and find out about the inner workings of her mind, but she seemed rather closed to conversation and it was hard for him to get her to talk. Usually it was nice just to sit in peace and quiet and know that at least she was nearby. That unique communion of the minds that happened for one hour each day that gradually became a healing meditation, though neither had realized it yet.

* * *

**Hmmm…this chapter didn't turn out quite as I intended, but I felt the need to update. On Monday I'm going on vacation for three weeks and won't be able to post updates during that time, so I'm trying to put up a new chapter for each of my fics before leaving. I hope that this chapter wasn't too random for you all! **


	3. Sakura's Idea

**I am back! Finally I return to (the only one of my fics that anyone ever reviews). –twitch- I'm going to try to put more fluff in, but they hardly know each other, and it's hard for me to judge how fast this should progress, no nyah, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see what you guys think. –grin-**

* * *

Three: Sakura's Idea

Sakura's POV:

The prince looked tired this morning, Sakura noted as she stuck her charcoal behind her ear to free her hands so that she could begin climbing up her usual tree. He seemed to be lost in thought, but as she reached up to grasp the first branch of the tree, however, Prince Li made an odd noise, half way throw clearing his throat and protesting. She paused.

"It's been almost a week," he said idly, studying his fingernails as Sakura turned around to look at him.

"It has, Prince Li," she replied awkwardly, wondering what he was trying to get at by saying the obvious. The prince cracked a faint smile at her response.

"I'm sorry, I was just…thinking…" he muttered, running one hand through his hair. "I mean…you're so quiet! Uh…I mean, why don't we talk? Er...this is awkward…" Sakura laughed, making Li jump.

"I am sorry, Lord," she apologized quickly. "But I cannot _fathom_ what exactly you'd want to talk about with a lowly servant like me. I work in the _kitchens_, and I do a little sketching in my free time. When I go home, I care for my sick brother and wait for letters from my father. I have – the most boring life…really, I don't even understand how I ended up being in your presence this week, at all!"

The prince blinked, his large brown eyes expressing surprise at the first sign of animation he'd seen out of this girl since he'd met her. He had a feeling that beyond her reserves, she was quite a different creature. And it fascinated him.

"So, tell me what it's like to work in the kitchens," Prince Li prompted eagerly, his smile widening. "Or more about your sketching. Will you stay a kitchen maid forever, or become an artist? What's your family like? Are you happy?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but he looked so adorable with that curious expression on his face that she replied cheerfully, "Well, working in the kitchens is pretty boring. I mean, I chop carrots. I bake bread. I slap salads together. As the 'help' I have no creative license. All I do is cook. As for sketching…me, an artist? Hah! My wages are the only thing supporting our family since father's…well, he sends money, but it doesn't come very often…" She paused, frowning for a moment, but then regained herself, all smiles again.

"Nope, if you didn't notice, there aren't many women artists wandering around here. Being an artist is unstable enough, and women get paid less, and besides you have to have talent to get anywhere in the artist career…" she broke off as the prince made a violent gesture by throwing his hands up in the air.

"You _have _talent!" he protested and she blushed. For a moment, neither said anything, and Sakura picked up her sketchbook to climb in her tree, but the prince called out:

"Wait!"

Sakura paused.

"Can we…keep talking?" the prince asked, wondering how much of a fool he was making of himself. She didn't seem like the gossipy type though. He was enjoying her company, and he really did want to talk to her. Someone who wasn't…royal.

Sakura sat down hesitantly and he smiled again. She loved how he smiled; it filled up his whole face and made him look…so much less serious and haggard as he did when in the company of the court. In a way, she pitied his situation. He would be king soon, and when you're at the top…there's no one left to look up to. Solitude was worse then poverty, as she saw it.

"What is it…that you want to talk about, Prince Li?" Sakura asked slowly. She could tell that he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Well, there's this thing," Prince Li volunteered hesitatingly. "I mean, this problem, and I thought if I maybe talked to someone who wasn't, you know, connected with it, that maybe I could figure it out…"

Sakura nodded, not wanting to push him too much to open up. He paused for a moment, and then continued speaking.

"Well, my mother, the queen, wants to…well, marry me off. For when I…take the throne. So there are these balls…" he explained, though she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Three balls, one a week. One has already taken place. Another – is tomorrow night. The third evening I must chose one of the ladies I dance with…to marry! I cannot fall in love in three weeks – I cannot even get to know these girls if I only see them on three occasions. My mother's will may not be contested, but this pressure is too much to ask!"

"Have you…" Sakura began and Prince Li jerked his head up violently, as if he had forgotten that he was telling all this to her in the first place. "Have you talked about this with your mother?"

The prince sighed, "It would be useless. She's the queen! And there are laws and stuff…I think…"

"Maybe you could compromise!" Sakura offered. "Think about it. She gets what she wants through this agreement, but you don't get anything! So, why not ask for the limit to be extended a little? A ball once a month with some more get-to-know-each-other activities in between would give you some time and her what she wants. And then…maybe you'll think of something. Or _maybe_ you'll find someone suitable enough to marry!"

"Marriage isn't something you rush into…" the prince muttered. "But still, I like your idea. Maybe I'll mention it to her…sometime."

Sakura smiled brightly, "That's the spirit!" The prince rolled his eyes, but he looked glad for her words.

"Hey, I bet the kitchen isn't as boring as you say it is," Prince Li ventured, checking to see Sakura's reaction. She in turn, rolled her eyes back at him, but he judged it was fairly safe to continue venturing his thought process.

"I wonder if I might come down and help sometime, to see what it's like," he continued, and her jaw dropped. "I mean, I'd like to think we're friends, even though we've known each other for what, a week? And in that time, we've barely even talked, but still…we have a promising relationship."

Sakura twitched.

He looked at her hopefully.

"Seriously?" she managed to sputter.

"Completely," he replied happily.

"You're. A. Prince," she commented, almost casually, despite the fact that she was freaking out.

"Yes. I'm. A. Prince," Prince Li responded slowly. "But, so what? Or are you not comfortable…with this…because you know I could always…"

"No, it's ok," Sakura stuttered, staring at him with wide eyes. The prince grinned and sprang to his feet.

"Oh, that's a relief. You wouldn't believe how nervous I've been," he muttered, and she smiled, so he added, "My name is Syaoran Li, and…um…you don't have to call me 'prince' or anything. If you're not comfortable with 'Syaoran' call me Li."

"O…ok, er, Li," Sakura replied, blushing again. Li offered her a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Well, er, kitchen duties now," Sakura said, clearing her throat as Li seemed lost in thought again, and had a firm grip of her hand. The prince started.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, letting go. "I guess I'll…talk to you later then."

Sakura smiled shyly, "Yeah…later…"

She skipped over the hill and back towards the castle, but Li lingered even though he himself still had duties. But the prince was, after all, summoning the courage to try Sakura's suggestion.

Syaoran's POV:

Syaoran tapped lightly on the door to the counsel room where his mother and her advisors were. There weren't any meetings today, but she was usually pretty busy with her "official paperwork", so he doubted she'd have time to see him, despite his status as her son, now. But, it seemed she did, as he was allowed inside.

"Ahhh…my son pays a visit," the queen commented lightly, not looking up from her document. "He seldom does these days. So tell me, son, what brings you to my counsel chambers?"

Syaoran moved to take the seat across from her as she worked at her desk. "Well, mother, I have something to ask of you, actually."

"He always wants something out of me, it seems," she murmured, never seeming to address Syaoran directly.

"I think giving me three weeks to find a bride leaves me hard pressed," Syaoran finally blurted out. "I mean, how can I chose someone who will make a good future queen when I hardly know her? I don't want to pick some pompous…self-absorbed…well, what I was thinking, anyway, was that maybe if we stretched this thing out…maybe by months instead of weeks, with more activities on the side that it would be…a little more well rounded. We could have games, contests, feasts, you know, get the whole city involved. It would be much bigger and I'm sure it would be popular."

His mother lay down her quill and looked up, studying him for a moment. "Your idea has its merits, Syaoran. I will consider it, and let you know before tomorrow evening. That is…when the next ball was scheduled, yes?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, mother. Thank you." He rose and departed.

"Oy! Li!" Eriol called, skipping over to his friend as Syaoran exited the counsel chambers. He turned to greet his friend.

"Eriol, hello!" Syaoran replied, smiling faintly. "What's up to make you so cheerful this afternoon?"

Eriol laughed. "How did you know? Ahh…you know me too well. I found out more about Lady Daidouji."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, but Eriol ignored it and continued. "She's actually…get this, not royalty or anything of the sort. She lives with her stepmother and two stepsisters – both her parents passed away ages ago. The family is rich, to be sure, but besides as you saw her at the ball, she is actually treated close to a slave. I heard that the only reason she is even coming to the balls is so that her stepmother won't be accused of abusing the poor girl."

"How did you find out all this?" Syaoran choked out, amazed. Eriol gave him a knowing smile.

"You just have to have the right contacts," he replied. "But believe me, I intend to get her out of that house in any way I can. She's a really sweet girl. You should marry her and get this whole thing over with. Then you could be a shining knight and all that stuff…"

Syaoran looked at Eriol with an odd expression. "But don't _you_ like her?"

Eriol paused, fidgeting. He did not seem inclined to respond, and it was Syaoran's turn to give _him_ a knowing look.

* * *

**Thank you for all your support (even though some of it makes me feel a little threatened…I'm writing as fast as I can!), I really appreciate the feedback. As you know, I started this story on a whim, and wasn't sure if I'd be continuing it, but it turns out that some people liked it, so, yay! Anyway, I was in an unhappy mood – my other stories are not getting as much support, and it can be disheartening sometimes, but two of them are wrapping up, so hopefully my new projects will be more well liked. Anyway, thanks to the people who wished me well on my trip. It wasn't very exciting, and truthfully, I'm much happier at home, but sometimes it's nice to go other places, you know? Well, I'm home now, and I'm wedging writing in between the various summer camps I am forced to go to and the abhorrent amount of time my brother needs just to talk to his friends on instant messenger. He has their phone numbers! Honestly, instant messenger is not a bad thing. I have it. But when I want to write, and the only reason I can't is because he wants to talk with his buddies (they have horrid grammar!), I get a little irritated. So, I'm trying to update as fast as possible, but I have other fics, and brother problems, so try to be patient.**


	4. Onions, Promotions, and Accidents

**Finally! The fourth chapter! Sorry, it was a bit of a wait, wasn't it? But you guys have been really sweet in your reviews; I am so grateful. –is humbled- I think I confused some of you in my last author's note. What I meant was, when I put up the first chapter I didn't know if I'd be continuing it, but now I definitely am. So, you can stop pelting me with those threats. –wink-**

* * *

Four: Onions, Promotions, and Accidents 

Sakura's POV:

Chop chop chop. Sakura stared down at the onions she was chopping, blinking furiously as she tried to stop the flow of tears running out of her eyes. Why did she always have to chop the vegetables none of the other helpers wanted to? What about the "share the workload" theme? Sakura hacked at the onions viciously, taking out her annoyance on them. She knew that if she complained to the head cook, she'd only be scolded for whining.

Sakura sighed, setting the cut up pieces to the side and moving on to the next onion. She continued to slash at it for another few moments, until suddenly she felt warmth on her shoulder and turned to see that someone had place a hand there. Slowly lifting her gaze, Sakura peered up at _him_.

"G…good morning, L…Li!" she gasped in surprise. "What are you doing down here?" Li smiled at her, but his expression quickly turned from happy to concerned.

"Were you crying, Kinomoto?" he asked, looking worried. Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm chopping onions, actually," she replied, smiling. Li's smile returned.

"Oh, good, you had me scared there for a second," he said with relief in his voice. The prince ran his hand through his hair and looked around.

"So, ah…this is where you work, isn't it?" Li asked after a pause.

Chop chop.

"Yes…"

"Er…it doesn't look to exciting," the prince added, rubbing his head and looking embarrassed. "I mean, you told me that it wasn't, but…"

Sakura looked over at Li, who was leaning against the table, looking uncomfortable. She suppressed a smile at how…well, _lost_ he looked. It appeared as if he wanted to say something, but was having trouble expressing it again. She opened her mouth to ask him again why he had come, when the head cook bustled over.

"Kinomoto! Stop bothering Prince Li! Such cheek…" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips and looking angry. Sakura mumbled an apology and looked back down at the onions she was chopping, but Li jerked up, shaking his head vigorously.

"Nonsense, Cook. _I _was talking to _her_. Actually, I'm going to let you and all the help off for the morning. I wish to try my hand at the culinary arts," he announced loudly and firmly, making everyone in the vicinity jump. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the onion, but did not speak. In a manner of minutes the kitchen was empty except for the two of them.

"Ok, so…what do we do?" Li asked, rolling up his sleeves and looking around curiously. Sakura laughed and turned to face him, eyebrow still raised.

"You actually want to do something as dull as this?" she asked, and he nodded.

"We'll chop vegetables in style!" he said happily and whipped on one of the aprons with a flourish. "I shall make it fun by entertaining you while we slice the leeks, cut the onions, carve the carrots…or whatever other vegetables you need to prepare! Use your creative license – we'll make whatever we want."

Sakura gave him a doubtful smile, "Hmm…it sounds almost too good to be true. Well, go over there and wash your hands and I'll find you a knife to chop with…"

An hour or so later, the pair were finally finished preparing the soup recipe Sakura had chosen. Somewhere along the way, the directions had gotten confused, what with Li accidentally putting in the whole _bowl_ of onion slices, but the soup wasn't smelling too bad, so neither said anything. Sakura couldn't help commenting on Li's head garb, however…

"Begging your pardons, but you look _ridiculous_ in that scarf," she said merrily, waving a hand at the scarf he had over his head. Li put on a mock frown.

"You're wearing one too!" he protested, and she laughed.

"_Yes_, but _I_ work here. You…well, you look out of place," Sakura replied. Li just shrugged, and leaned back against the counter.

"Where do I look _in_ place?" he asked mildly, and she paused to think about it.

"When you're leaning against one of the trees by the river. It's when you aren't busy worrying about everything, and you look relaxed for once. Peaceful, like all you have to do is _be_ there, and nothing more than just being," Sakura offered, and the prince nodded faintly.

"Let's go there," Li said suddenly, grabbing Sakura by the wrist and hauling her outside. Sakura blinked.

"What, now? But I have work to do…" she protested, and he snorted.

"Bother your work…ok, I've got an idea. You're removed from being kitchen help. In place of that, you'll be my royal artist…and…need something official…advisor!" Li announced, looking quite pleased with himself as they ran down the hill towards the trees.

"Can…we…slow…down?" Sakura puffed, stumbling as Li let his momentum carry them faster. The prince halted immediately, sending her crashing into him. The two careened through the trees, but they were going fast, too fast…

Splash!

Syaoran's POV:

"Whoops," Syaoran said belatedly, surfacing at the same time as a sopping wet and slightly irritated looking Kinomoto surfaced.

"You can say that again," she replied dryly, scrambling up the bank and collapsing under a tree. Syaoran followed suit, plopping down next to her.

"Er…sorry," he muttered. Kinomoto started to giggle, and then burst out laughing. Syaoran looked at her in bemusement.

"Onions, promotions, and accidents, all in one day," she choked out. "I don't know whether to be overjoyed or dismayed!"

"Be overjoyed!" Syaoran said insistently. "You've helped me out, and I want to repay you as much as I can."

Kinomoto leaned back against the tree trunk, closing her eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll be your advisor-thingy. But don't expect my advice to be very helpful…"

Syaoran smiled and stared at her in silence until she finally opened one eye, a faint red tint appearing across her cheeks when she noticed his gaze. "Are you going to stare at me all day, Li, or shall we return to the castle and get dried off?"

Syaoran bit his lip. "Get dried off, I guess…"

Tomoyo's POV:

The castle gardens were beautiful, Tomoyo noticed, as she strolled down the path. Truly, the castle itself was pleasant enough, but Tomoyo did not like being inside all of the time. And with scenery like this, who wouldn't want to be for a walk out here? It was indeed inspiring and uplifting.

"Oh…er…hello, again," Eriol said, walking out from behind a rosebush and looking embarrassed. "Fancy meeting you here…"

Tomoyo smiled. "It was such a lovely day, and I do so enjoy walking through the gardens…I never get to at home."

"Never?" Eriol asked slowly. Tomoyo nodded.

"But, it doesn't matter. All that matters is now, a time where I am blessed to be standing here. So I will not think of what I did not have, but what I have now, at this moment," she said happily, but Eriol looked concerned.

"You don't have to go back. You could stay here and marry the prince and be able to walk in these gardens every day. One day you'd even be queen and rule the kingdom, and…" he offered, but it seemed that she had already heard this many times before.

"No, no. These few months I am spending here are a gift, to be sure, but I could not marry this friend of yours. I have danced with him but once, which hardly constitutes as getting to know him much. You'd to better to ask me to marry _you_," she replied, appearing mildly annoyed. Eriol muttered distractedly and shook his head, though she noted his blush.

"My lady, you should not linger in the gardens much longer. I see storm clouds on the horizon," he said instead of replying. Tomoyo turned to look and saw that her friend was right.

"Very well. Care to escort me back to the castle?" she asked holding out her arm. Eriol smiled and took it, and the two made their way up the hill together…

* * *

**First off: Why did I take forever to update? I currently have three other chaptered stories going and plenty of schoolwork, and I've been _trying_ to get everything done, but I can only do so much. I added a little Tomoyo/Eriol-ness for your enjoyment. I have a rather…different approach to writing them than I do with Sakura and Syaoran. But anyway, I hope nobody minds the shortness of the chapter, but I really didn't want to wait any longer to post this. **


	5. The First Event

**So...it's been a while. More like months and months. Eheh. I guess I just haven't been feeling inspired lately. But I haven't given up on this fic just yet. **

* * *

Five: The First Event

Sakura's POV:

"B…but, this is _much_ too extravagant!" Sakura said with alarm, looking at the robes the maids had brought out for her. They were a deep red silk with gold lining. "I can't wear these…I'm only a kitchen servant!"

"Begging your pardon, Miss, but these are the garments the prince instructed us to have you wear," one of the maids explained. "Now, let's get you into them quickly. You'll want to be down for the festival soon."

_Right. The festival. That's why I'm wearing the robes._ Sakura thought. The prince had confided in her of not wanting to choose a wife within the span of three weeks and three balls, one of them already passed. She had suggested spanning it over three months and adding on other festivities to buy him some time…or, perhaps, so that he might meet a suitable bride. And amazingly, he had taken her suggestion. Amidst this she had somehow found herself appointed as Li's personal advisor, so Sakura would be attending the festivities as well. It felt strange to be treated with such courtesy by the people around the castle. It felt…like a fairy tale, really.

But she wouldn't let it get to her head. This was…a good experience, but it wouldn't last forever. Three months was all Sakura had to enjoy before returning to her routine life of overwork and lost dreams.

"Do you think the red clashes too much with her hair?" one maid asked the other. "Perhaps the green robes with the same design would suit her more."

"But the red robes were the ones we were asked to dress her with," the second maid replied.

Sakura blushed. "Really, these are fine, I don't need you to go and find anything else for me. What you have already done has been most gracious."

"They're just our orders, Miss," the second maid responded indifferently.

Sakura smiled at her. "That doesn't make me any less grateful."

The maid paused, looking mildly surprised, then smiled hesitantly back.

Syaoran's POV:

"Wow." Syaoran stared out at the fields behind the castle in disbelief. Had these really been completely empty only a week ago? Now they were full of people and activity. Stalls lined the pathways with vendors selling anything and everything. There were areas roped off for the competitions of prowess in archery and other games of sport.

"Indeed," Eriol said, smiling at his friend's amazement. "Your mother, the queen, really went all out on this. And there is going to be feasting later in the week as well."

"How can we _afford_ this?" Syaoran muttered, blinking.

"You've never had to deal with money matters, princeling, but it can be made to work," Eriol replied. "Anyway, where is your escort? Kino-somethingorother."

"Kino_moto_," Syaoran replied automatically. "She was working in the kitchens, but has proved to be very interesting. I appointed her as my advisor."

"Is that her?" Eriol asked, pointing. Syaoran turned to look. Over at the edge of the grounds stood a lone figure in red, looking around in a lost manner. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll go over and get her," the prince said absently. "Wait here."

"No, it's okay. I…ah…have some other things I want to do. See you later, okay?" Eriol asked, but Syaoran was already walking away. Eriol grinned.

Sakura's POV:

"Let's see…where would Li be…" Sakura said thoughtfully, looking around. "Hmm…"

"You look a little lost," the prince said, appearing behind her, smiling slightly. Sakura jumped in surprise.

"I was…looking for you," she explained, pausing in embarrassment as she noticed Li looking at her robes thoughtfully.

"The robes are pretty on you," he complimented her and Sakura blushed, looking down at her feet.

"This is much too special for _me_, my lord," she mumbled, but he shook his head.

"Nonsense. Anyway, I think I'm supposed to mingle. Or something. Shall we join the festivities?" Li asked lightly, extending his arm. Sakura took it hesitantly, nervous at being in such close contact with the prince. However, her unease disappeared quickly after seeing all the things the merchants were selling.

"Amazing! So many pretty things to look at!" Sakura chirped, smiling and darting around. Li trailed behind her, looking amused.

"My Lord Prince?" a soft voice asked, interrupting the two in their wanderings. Li turned to see Lady Daidouji standing in the path next to him. Sakura looked at the woman curiously. It was the same girl she'd seen at the ball, the one who came late.

"Oh! Lady Daidouji! You are here for the festivities as well?" Li asked. "Wonderful! Have you met my new advisor? Her name is Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto, this is Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Daidouji," Sakura said with a short bow. The other girl smiled.

"You can call me Tomoyo, I think," she said thoughtfully. Sakura brightened.

"Well, then _you_ can call me Sakura!" she said happily.

"It's wonderful meeting you, Sakura. I hope we can talk more again. But actually…" Tomoyo turned to Li. "I came to ask Prince Li if he'd seen Eriol."

Li scratched his head. "I saw him earlier, but he disappeared."

Tomoyo sighed. "Well, thank you anyway." She turned to go.

"Wait!" Sakura piped up. "We could help you look for him, right Li?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I think it's best left alone."

"Really, it's no tro…" Sakura began, but was interrupted.

"Li Syaoran!" the queen shouted, bustling over, followed by a group of various courtiers. "Where have you been? You're to be at the pavilion, entertaining all the young ladies! Thank goodness I found you."

"Mother…" Li began to protest. In the midst, Tomoyo tried to slip away. Sakura looked distressed.

"Tomoyo…?" she asked uncertainly.

"Syaoran, come now!" the queen barked impatiently.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura," Tomoyo replied, retreating. "I may tell you about it later, but for now we can drop it."

"Oh, very well then," Li snapped. "Kinomoto? Come with me?"

"O…okay," Sakura agreed, watching Tomoyo slipping away and wondering about the other girl.

Syaoran's POV:

What was this…the fifteenth girl? Syaoran had lost track by now. There were so _many_ of them, all preening themselves and batting their eyelashes. Why did they _do_ that, anyway? It was weird. He looked over at Kinomoto, who had been very animated earlier, but was now quiet and thoughtful.

"Kinomoto?" he asked quietly.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Oh…nevermind…" the prince muttered. She looked puzzled, but did not press the matter.

"Syaoran!" Eriol called, jogging over. "Have you seen Tomoyo? I mean…Daidouji…?"

Kinomoto looked over as Syaoran responded, "Yes, she came over to us earlier looking for you."

Eriol looked embarrassed. "She's really sweet, you know that?"

Syaoran had an odd expression on his face as Eriol walked away.

Sakura's POV:

In the post-festival days, Sakura found herself busy with many things. Caring for Touya, helping out Li, and trying to find out more about Tomoyo. It made the time fly by just a little faster than the peasant girl could keep up with, but she did her best.

_He even bade me keep the robes._ Sakura had hidden the robes away for fear of what her brother would say if he saw them. They were much to pretty for her, anyway. She would only wear them on the festival days. But then, would the prince need her longer? She hadn't really had to do any advising lately, and he seemed to forget her sketching completely.

"Kinomoto…?" came a voice, with a knock on the door. Sakura bustled through her small home to see who had come to visit her. To her surprise, she found the prince standing at the doorway. Alone.

"It's a nice evening, isn't it?" he asked cheerfully. "Care to take a walk?"

"I…um…ye...es…" Sakura mumbled. "I didn't expect you to be in the area, my lord Li."

Li shrugged. "Well, I'm here. Coming?"

Sakura nodded, and followed him out onto the road.

"I was thinking of going by the forest," he explained. "The moon is bright tonight, so it shouldn't be scary or anything."

Sakura fiddled with the fastener on her cloak. "Why did you appoint me your advisor? I haven't exactly done much advising. I mean, I like helping out, but I don't think I could assist you as well as someone more knowledgeable could."

Li laughed. "Maybe. Maybe not. But I just like having company. Eriol isn't always a great confidante, after all."

"And I am?" Sakura asked curiously. What was so special about her? She was just a peasant trying to get by in the world who made a few sketches occasionally. Nothing more.

"Mmm…yes," Li replied after thinking for a moment. "You are."

The two walked farther in silence.

"It's so quiet…" Sakura whispered. "I can hear the crickets, but not much else. It's so…unreal, compared to the festival a few days back."

"I like it, myself," Li commented. "It's more personal. Talking to you like this, that is. It's not the same during all the hustle and bustle. Like when we talked by the river and it was just us."

Sakura smiled. "Or when we fell in the river?"

Li smiled sheepishly. "Like that…"

"Yeah…" Sakura murmured.

The two stood in silence for a long time before returning to their respective homes.

* * *

**Eeheehee. They have such an awkward relationship… Anyway, please review if you have the chance.**


End file.
